8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
Player Quests
Player Quests are quests made by players. They can be started by talking to Sir Zombie Brains in Root after completing his first two quests. It is random what player quest you will get. Player Quest by retsejnomis Come through the maze to get the reward block! Bonus safe has yet to be cracked! Player Quest by StarxStone Welcome to 8bitmmo. To do this quest you mst follow the signs in noobis and gain the keys. A little tip watch out for the spikes. Player Quest by DrugCrazedRebel Hidden Pirate treasure! Player Quest by DrugCrazedRebel Yet another hidden treasure... Player Quest by DrugCrazedRebel Not another hidden treasure?! Player Quest by setk Follow the roof roads to my obstacle course. Have fun, and remember, this obstacle course was originally WAY more difficult!! -setk Player Quest by kjh787 The zoo is the #1 Gold/XP Farm in the entire game. It is so awesome that sim9 refuses to connect it to root. (Economic Collapse Anyone?) You can visit the zoo by doing "/tele zoo". The rewardblock for quest is on a road south of the zoo. Player Quest by kjh787 The zoo is the #1 goldfarm in the game. Come visit us by doing /tele zoo Player Quest by Zooty Find the reward block that is hiding in bitsville. You can get here with /tele bit Player Quest by BetaRuler Forest of Confusion, many have lost their way searching for the reward inside this forest, may you find your way hero. Player Quest by RcPangit25 Go To Fun and Find The Reward Block.To Go To Fun /tele Fun Player Quest by ToxicPenguin_ Here lies C4Heli, raid his tomb and take the loot! Player Quest by Jimmy this fucking sucks for ever and sucks my dick. Player Quest by zloc6 Greetings young assassin, this is how things are going to work out: The location of the rewardblock is at -44, -69. Say /loc to see your location. Got it Private? Get to work! Hint: flows like a fountain, obvious like a mountain. Player Quest by Resurrection Welcome young Traveller. Take the adventure to Hyrule Castle and go through the castle until you find Zelda(Rewardblock)!!! Player Quest by HoboNinja Hey I heard there was some treasure in that there town down yonder... Why don't you dig around in the garden a bit, maybe it's in there. (Hint: To "dig" just hit the E button where the plants/ground look a bit off) Player Quest by Reaver76 Once through the telepad, follow the path going to right, and complete the obstacles. Read the signs for hints. Also /tele challenge course will get you there. Player Quest by shcky Try and find the reward block!!! Watch out pvp is on.. Player Quest by b1nary Welcome to Switzerland. Find the reward block and enjoy your stay :) You may always come back with /tele swiss Player Quest by Value type /tele Hell to go to Hell's castle to try and find the castle's hidden treasure, be sure to look everywhere! Player Quest by EvilXenon Adventure through the land of Hyrule, explore uncharted lands and fend off evil! Player Quest by SnakeZXZ Prove that you are truly worthy of the treasure that lies in The Temple of the Snake. your journey begins in the questpad that is in Root. After taking it, go down two teles. You will find yourself in a room. Leave and head South-East Player Quest by Shmease Climb the tower if you dare!!! (cue evil laughter)... Ok, seriously. Just climb the stairs to get to the top of the tower. It's not hard. Category:Gameplay Guides Category:Players